Tobey Li
by crystalquirt
Summary: Sibey/Yaoi, angst and possible Fear Factor spoilers. Violence, gore, lots of blood – its grosser than usual, if u are sensitive – do not read. If you read it anyway and get mad, please flame me! At least it is a comment of some kind.


Tobey Li

by Crystalquirt

Angst and boy love / Yaoi and possible spoilers for Fear Factor if you haven't seen it yet and care about such things.

So all the usual warnings, violence, gore, lots of blood – its grosser than usual, TERROR, I think some really bad things happen – if u are sensitive – do not read. If you read it anyway and get mad, please flame me! At least it is a comment of some kind.

Inspired by Fear Factor. I wasn't gonna do it, but I can't stand it. It also came out Sibey in honor of the latest DA poll I did. Every time I take a poll, Sibey wins, so totally not my fault. :D

*******************

"Stupid Sid, he gets mad so easy. I was only kidding. The foam in his helmet wasn't hair remover, it was just Mr. Wu's shaving cream."

Tobey shivered when he remembered Sid coming unwrapped and really yelling at him. He said some hurtful things when he screamed a long series of terrible accusations and insults at him before stomping away. Tobey got on his bike and rode away slowly, thinking about what had happened. Tobey checked the time on his phone, nine-thirty-seven.

Barney never called him to come back for deliveries so he had been out riding aimlessly for almost two hours. The ice cream parlor was calling to Tobey, so he decided to make one more trip by his favorite place for a chocolate cone. The parlor would be closing soon for the night, so he hurried. As he rounded the corner near his destination, a delivery truck coming toward him swerved right into his path across the center line! Instead of slowing down, he heard the driver rev the engine.

Tobey swerved, but just a fraction of a second more was needed to completely avoid the collision. His back tire jerked when the bumper struck it, Tobey screamed and even though he tried, he couldn't jump away and keep his bike upright.

The force slammed the bike onto its side and Tobey went with it. He landed hard on his shoulder and hip. When the truck tire rolled over his bike, the edge of the pedal jabbed into the inside of his calf, tearing his pants and his skin as it slid off the back of his leg.

The truck stopped, but instead of a worried neighbor, running to him to see if he was alright Tobey heard evil laughter. "Tobey m'boy, what are you doing out here alone with no other reject to save you from me?"

"Kong Li! . . . I didn't know you knew how to drive! I guess since you ran into me, you aren't that great a driver either." Tobey was faking bravery as he kicked his bike off and tried to stand. When he tried to get up he cried out in pain and fell again. Kong Li calmly walked toward his prey enjoying his fear.

"I drove exactly where I wanted to, but I'm afraid your hard head dented my bumper. You will have to pay for having that fixed."

Tobey got up on his hands and knees and with great effort made it to his feet, leaning on a street light. Tobey thought he might really be hurt and it scared him even more.

"Leave me alone."

"No more insults or threats Tobey? Feeling defeated already?" Kong Li was almost close enough to grab him.

Tobey gasped and let go of the pole to run. He was limping severely and before the third stride, he fell and groaned in pain. He rolled onto his back hugging his leg to his chest with one hand and got his phone out with the other, frantically calling Sue.

Walking slowly toward him, Kong Li ignited a flame in his palm and sent it to Tobey's phone. It ignited in his hand and he dropped his phone, screaming in surprise, he rolled away from the little fire. He almost made it to his feet again before Kong Li enveloped him in a bubble-like energy field and floated him back to the truck.

"Come on! The ice cream parlor is closing at ten! Let me out! - I'll get you a cone!" Tobey screamed and tried to punch his way out, but only exhausted himself and hurt his leg. Kong Li locked him in the back of the truck before he let the bubble spell dissipate. Tobey heard the truck start.

There were streaks and puddles of dried purple paint all over the inside of the truck. Tobey sat in the dimly lit cargo area and recognized the truck as one Kong Li had used before. His goons used it to paint the town with magic paint and Sid had been kidnapped in it too. He wondered how many times the truck had gone into the painting since there were splatters and spilled paint all over.

*******************

Sitting in a booth, Sue tossed her phone on the table in front of her. "That's weird, I got a call from Tobey about ten minutes ago, but when I answered he was gone and now he won't answer – its ten o'clock, where is he?"

Sliding into the booth across from her, was her brother. His hair was freshly washed and she could smell the shampoo. Sid reasoned, "He's probably joking around, next he will call to order a shrimp burrito and have it delivered by me on my bike to Arizona. He's mad at me."

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything to him - he filled up my bike helmet with something and told me it was hair remover – AFTER I had it all over my head. He got mad at me and left."

"You're leaving something out. What did you do to him to make him leave?"

"I didn't make him leave - I . . ." Sid grunted and refused to finish his thought.

"Oh come on Sid, you know he was just kidding."

"I know, we will kiss and make up when he gets back." Sid gave her a sideways smile. Sue knew he meant 'kiss' literally and grinned at him, blushing a little.

*******************

Lying down on the steel floor, Tobey felt the truck turn and go over a bump slowly like they had turned into a driveway. The truck hit a second, larger bump and he banged his head on the floor. "Dammit!" he cried and sat up feeling the back of his head.

"We must be where ever he is taking me. Too late now for ice cream! Is it Kong Li's mission in life to ruin my fun? What am I saying? Of course it is."

Tobey's leg ached. He had been afraid to look at the wound and the bleeding had stopped, so he thought he didn't really need to. Since it was still hurting he finally forced himself to get brave enough to look. He ripped his pants farther up his leg and winced when he saw it. There was a gash as long as his finger that the pedal on his bike gouged out as the truck rolled over it.

"My Bike!" he angrily cried out loud. "Kong Li smashed my bike too! He is SO gonna pay!"

He got ready to fight his way out of the truck and hopefully avoid one of those infernal bubble things. His leg throbbed when he stood up and he was shocked to find out he could barely stand on it. After the truck stopped he got into a defensive snake stance, or came as close to a snake stance as his injured leg would allow.

He was sure he was ready to meet whatever or whoever came to get him. He really was ready for anything, except what came at him.

He heard a quiet hum, like a small motor and then a hissing sound. The rear doors had not opened yet, but he refused to let his guard down or be distracted, though he did look around quickly. There was something like pink steam coming into the truck through two vents on either side of him.

Oh no, he thought as he started to feel dizzy. It was followed by violent coughing as his body tried to reject the gas. He pounded on the doors weakly until he fell back. He landed on his butt and tried to cover his nose and mouth with his shirt before he fell over on his side, unconscious.

At Midnight, Tobey woke up with his arms tied behind his back and around a piece of equipment in a paint factory. There was a chain wrapped around his stomach to keep him close. He recognized where he was as the place he found Sid after he was kidnapped and they got splashed with the paint transported them into a painting. He was tied to the side of the paint shaker that Sid had been tortured with.

Kong Li was sitting nearby, alone apparently, patiently waiting for him to wake up. He looked into Tobey's eyes expectantly when he saw him looking around.

When Tobey's eyes focused on Kong Li he asked, "What are you up to this time Kong Loser? You know my friends will come save me and we will just beat you . . . again!"

"Well Tobey, I'll tell you, since I like to see you suffer when you are helping Mei Hua. You know what – I learned something."

"Wow, congratulations." Tobey said sarcastically.

"I learned during our last little fight over the fish recipe that losing you 'back' to me is one of Mei Hua's greatest fears, so I decided that I would take you back after all."

"You're nuts, but what do you mean take me back? Nana said that was just the fear recipe affecting her when she said that during the fight."

"She probably thought she was being kind by not telling you. Even Sid and Sue know and want to spare you the agony of knowing all you have done."

"Know what? I haven't done anything bad!" suddenly Tobey wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Here, put your Nana's full name on this envelope and I will tell you what you did."

"You jerk, my hands are tied and even if they weren't, I won't cooperate."

"Yes you will." Kong Li went behind him and released one of his hands. He kept the other tied to the steel pole that made up the side of the paint shaker.

Tobey was hopeful at first that he could somehow get away, and even with Kong Li looking, he tried to wiggle out of the chain around his waist. He soon realized the chain was too tight and with one hand still tied, it was hopeless – and right then, Kong Li backhanded him across the face.

"You try to get loose while I am standing here? If we are going to get along, I will need a little more respect."

Tobey lifted his head slowly to glare at him, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth. Kong Li handed him a pen and put the envelope on a clipboard and held it out for him. Tobey reluctantly put Mei Hua Wu on it and threw the pen at him. Kong Li hit him again in the same spot and roughly pulled his arm behind his back to tie it off again.

"Thank you dear boy. Now I can tell you everything. You used to work for me. You are family! Why, you even share my last name young Tobey Li."

"No way!" Tobey shook his head, like he could shake out the words he was hearing.

"Yes way, Tobey Li." he said it again just to mess with him. Kong Li paused, enjoying Tobey's anguish.

"Your Nana decided it would be kindest to use an amnesia spell on you when she 'rescued' you from me and made those siblings promise to never tell you."

"No! It can't be true, I knew Sid and Sue at the orphanage, we grew up together for all those years before Nana found us."

"Mei Hua didn't find you at the orphanage, she thinks she 'rescued' you from me. Really you had it pretty good while you were with me. You were destined for greatness. Didn't you ever wonder what your last name was?"

"My name was lost in the files! It can't be Li!"

Kong Li continued, ignoring him, "You were one of my best apprentices. You were ruthless, and never questioned me. You even killed for me several times, without hesitation, even without orders."

"No! I would never take a life, not for anything!"

"Oh, but you did and you were good at it. You were more cruel than even I was and you will be again. First you will kill Sid and Sue and get the cookbook from your Nana!"

"I never . . . I just . . ."

Since Tobey was stammering, Kong Li interrupted, "You did and you shall serve me again. Your fighting skill has even improved thanks to your Nana's training." Kong Li held up a jar for him to see.

"This will start the process. A little reprogramming will still be needed, but I don't expect it to take long, it is all stuff you already know and just need to be reminded. Since I found the Sing Hare Hibege Ciapino Stew Recipe, Nana's spells and potions can no longer protect you from your memories."

Tobey squirmed and fought against the ropes that held him. Kong Li got up and walked toward Tobey with the jar. He took the lid off as he approached. When Kong Li was close enough he kicked over and over. Kong Li easily blocked all his kicks and laughed as he grabbed Tobey by his neck. He brought the jar closer to Tobey's lips.

Tobey tried to wiggle or at least turn his face away, but couldn't fight against Kong Li's strong grip while he was tied up. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tasted and felt the disgusting liquid running down his throat. He felt sick to his stomach and was sure it was thoughts about fighting with Sid, but it could have been the noxious fluid being forced down his throat as he struggled helplessly.

His last conscious thoughts were of Sid and how sorry he was that the last time he saw him, they were having a stupid fight.

*********************

*********************

"Sue! Nana!" Sid ran back and fourth knocking on both doors while he was hurriedly pulling his pants up over his naked butt.

Sue was very sleepy when she came out wearing her robe. "Sid! Its three A-M," she whined.

"I know, but I fell asleep and just woke up! Ah!" He caught a tender piece of skin in the zipper trying to zip up his pants too fast and almost fell down.

Nana was wide awake and concerned. "What's wrong Sid? - other than your dressing problems."

"Tobey is still not home! I'm really worried." Sid was dressed - sort of, no underwear, shirt on backwards, he added, "His phone goes to his voice mail - I'm going out to look for him." he announced hopping on one foot putting his shoes on.

"Not alone." Nana looked at Sue.

Now very much awake and worried, Sue agreed, "I will go with you Sid." She shut her door and got dressed quickly. Sid was already waiting impatiently by his bike with his helmet on when she got outside.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I don't know! His GPS is not on - I think his phone is turned off, his calls are going straight to his voice mail. He never turns his phone all the way off! He couldn't have been that mad at me could he?"

"I don't know Sid, I don't know what you did to him."

"I didn't do anything to him. Lets go. If we split up we can cover more ground."

"Nana doesn't want us searching alone."

"Alright, but lets hurry."

"Hurry where?"

"I guess we should start at his favorite places."

Unfortunately the ice cream parlor was third in his mind's list of Tobey's favorite places. It had been hours since Tobey was kidnapped, but there was evidence there. Sue followed Sid through the nearly deserted streets, shivering as the fog rolled in off the ocean.

Nana spoke to both Sid and Sue several times before they got to the ice cream parlor. Sue happened to be talking to her again and cried into the phone when they rode up on Tobey's wrecked bike. It was near the entrance to Polk alley. Sid found what was left of Tobey's blue phone farther into the alley and barely recognized it's charred remains.

He checked the alley carefully, but the only other thing he saw was blood on his boyfriend's bike petal with a piece of his torn pants leg. Even Sid got tears in his eyes when he realized Tobey was hurt and he had no idea how badly.

Standing over Tobey's bike, he conferenced himself in on the call between Sue and Nana. Sue was so upset she wasn't saying anything comprehendable anyway.

"Sid, what did you find?" Nana asked when she heard the beep indicating he had joined in.

"Tobey's bike is wrecked, and his phone is destroyed, its melted like it was in a fire – and Nana, he's hurt." Sid got all choked up and Nana could hear it in his voice. "We will find him. I will get a cab and be right there."

Nana arrived and the cab driver helped Sid load Tobey's bike in the trunk and Sid tied the trunk down. Sue showed Nana what was left of Tobey's phone. Nana could only think of one way such a localized, controlled, but destructive fire could have happened. Or, two ways, but since the model of Tobey's phone was not one of the ones known to have the battery catch on fire, the only thing left was Kong Li. She kept that thought to herself for now, but Sid and Sue were already thinking the same thing.

Sid and Sue, stayed out, looking everyplace they could think of. Nana called the area hospitals and urgent care centers checking to see if they might have him there. She continued to call every half hour or so and the operators started to get tired of hearing from her.

One operator just sounded impatient, another was nice about it and offered to take her number and call her if anyone was brought in matching Tobey's description. The last annoyed operator was down right rude and accused her of being a bad parent since she didn't know where her kid was in the middle of the night.

The hospital switchboard operator's words brought a tear to Nana's eye, she blamed herself anyway and hearing someone say that was hard to take. She should have been watching the three of them more closely. Even without Kong Li around, Chinatown could be a scary place. As if to prove it, she heard a siren and looked up in time to see a police car race past with lights flashing. She also noticed it was dawn.

The bell rang when Sue and Sid finally came in after being out all night. It was just after dawn. Nana didn't look up right away. She knew without looking up that they hadn't found Tobey. Sue and Sid saw her in a booth with her face covered by her hands and went to her.

"Nana?" Sue and Sid were even more upset after they saw Nana had been crying.

"Did you hear something Nana? Was it the hospital?"

"No kids, he is not at any of the hospitals, and I have heard nothing back from the police."

"We couldn't find anything yet either, but the sun will come up soon, maybe we will find more clues in the daylight."

Sue slid in next to her and held Nana's hand. Sid's back was to the door and he didn't see the newspaper boy fly by on his bike. He jumped when the newspaper slapped the glass door, but then sighed and got up to get it. He tossed it on the table where they were sitting without really looking at it.

Nana looked carefully after she saw an envelope stuck in it. She pulled it out and saw it had her name, 'Mei Hua Wu' handwritten on it. The three of them recognized it at once, it was Tobey's handwriting!

Nana hurried and opened it. She pulled out a small sheet of paper. It said simply in different handwriting: "I have taken him back from you."

"No!" Nana lost control and started to cry. Sue hugged her, and Sid took the note to read it.

"Sue, its from Kong Li. He says he took Tobey back."

*****************

When Tobey woke up several hours later, the 'Sing Hare Hibege Ciapino Stew Recipe' had made him feel very sick. His stomach hurt so bad, he wished he could throw up, but he couldn't make it come up even when he tried. When Kong Li saw him trying to throw up, he gagged him.

"Now if you throw up, you will choke on it, my little apprentice."

Tobey glared angrily at him and struggled. The cord around his wrists was tied so tight, it hurt and his hands were red and swollen from the lack of circulation. His leg was pounding below the wound and all the kicking he did trying to fight Kong Li got the gash bleeding again. Fortunately while he was passed out it stopped bleeding on its own, but his gray shoe was full of blood.

Kong Li was still nearby doing something. Soon Tobey watched him bring over a little device and headphones. They were the big old-fashioned ones that look like earmuffs. Tobey lowered his head. He had given up, in too much discomfort to try and fight back anymore.

The device was just a portable CD player. Kong Li put the headphones on him and fastened the little player on his belt. He turned it on so loud it hurt his ears. Tobey frowned and put his head back. He wiped the headphones off on the steel paint shaker he was tied to. Kong Li cursed him and came back with duct tape. He put the headphones back on him and wrapped tape around his head and across the bridge of his nose to keep them there.

Tobey slid down the pipe until he was sitting with his legs out in front. He crossed his legs so there was pressure on the seeping wound and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and wished he could lie down, but the chain around his waist prevented that. The gibberish recorded with Kong Li's voice that was being played on the headphones was too loud and gave him a headache besides all his other troubles.

When he woke up, he wondered if he had passed out since there was no way he could have fallen asleep with Kong Li screaming in his ears. The duct tape was no longer around his head and there was a chunk of his hair missing in the back. Kong Li ripped the tape out of his hair while he was unconscious.

The light of dawn was coming through the high windows in the paint factory and he realized he had been there all night. But where was he? He wondered, like he didn't recognize the factory anymore.

Tobey tried to move, and looked down at himself, thinking, Why do I hurt so bad? Wait a minute – I'm tied up and gagged? What's going on? He looked around and saw Kong Li watching him.

Kong Li could tell, Tobey had changed. He got up and looked closely into Tobey's eyes for a moment before he took the headphones and gag off. First thing Tobey asked, "Uncle, why am I tied up?"

"Sorry nephew, you were poisoned by our common enemy, Mei Hua Wu and I had to restrain you to keep you from hurting yourself until it wore off." Kong Li took a knife out of his cape and cut the ropes from Tobey's wrists.

"I can't remember anything, my face hurts."

"Don't worry, your memory will come back slowly as the rest of the poison wears off. Your face hurts because your enemy, the one called Sid, sucker punched you. How are you feeling otherwise m'boy?"

"Exhausted and angry, when do we get them back for doing this to me?"

"Easy Tobey. There will be time for revenge after you get some rest." Kong Li showed him to a room in the back of the factory where he had set up a bed and even had pajamas laid out for his 'nephew'.

"Do we live here?"

"Wow, you really don't remember anything do you? No we are just staying here, hiding from those rejects that work for Mei Hua. It was the brother and sister that tried to kill you, they almost captured you but I saved you from them. Don't worry. You will get your chance to get them back."

"Get them back, hell. Tonight I will kill them. They won't ever do this to me or mess up your plans again, Uncle." Tobey put on the pajamas and stretched out on the bed on top of the covers. Kong Li opened a small box next to him and took bandaging supplies out. Tobey saw what he was doing, "Thanks."

"No problem, I want you healthy for tonight." Kong Li rolled the pajama leg up over his knee so he could see the wound. Just like a well - trained nurse he cleaned and dressed the gash put all the supplies away. Lastly he pulled Tobey's pajama leg down over the bandage. He patted his head and told him to sleep well.

Tobey smiled at him and rolled over. Kong Li turned on a player by the bed, so low the gibberish could barely be heard, but loud enough to continue to affect Tobey. Then he turned out the light and shut the door, locking it, just to be sure.

Kong Li turned on the baby monitor he had hidden in the room so that if his victim, 'er nephew, woke up he would hear him. He got out a large pot and started cooking something from a refrigerator on a stove appearing mysteriously in a paint factory.

**********************

"Nephew . . . Tobey, wake up." Kong Li said gently, like he really cared. "It's after ten o'clock at night, time to go to work," his voice had a sing-song quality to it. Tobey woke up smiling and feeling great except for thinking he might be starving.

"You slept all day and into the night, how are you feeling?"

"Much better Uncle, and hungry."

"Good thing! Come on out to what they use for a break room when the plant is open. I have had it set up like a kitchen and I made you all your favorites."

Tobey followed Kong Li happily, like he was at 'home' and had been living with Kong Li cooking his meals all along. While they ate Kong Li chatted and made small talk to find out just how much of Tobey he had really taken 'back'. Satisfied that Tobey was ready to go to work for him, he presented his plan.

"The brother and sister have been out all day looking for you. They are still trying to find you so they can finish what they started. Do you feel like 'taking care of them' for your uncle?"

"Yes . . . How would you like me to kill them? Or can I just make up something really nasty as I go?"

"I think you should be allowed to express yourself however you would like my nephew, how else can you explore your creativity and grow as an artist? Just don't allow yourself to be seen by anyone – except your victims."

"Yes Uncle."

Tobey joined Kong Li in his evil laughter.

*********************

*********************

Sid and Sue had been riding most of the day. First thing that morning, Nana had filed a missing persons report and the police had issued an Amber Alert. During the day, patrol cars pulled up next to Sid and Sue frequently as they rode to ask them if they had any additional information. Sadly each time, they didn't know any more than they had the last time and the time before and the police had nothing more to offer either.

From the description issued with the Amber Alert anyone who had ever gotten a delivery from Wu's, saw Tobey at school, or just riding by knew who was missing. Store keepers and regular customers called to Sid and Sue from their shops and homes when they saw them going by.

Some said how sorry they were, and spoke like Tobey was already dead! They upset Sid so badly that he started to ignore them. He put in his earbuds and turned the mp3 player up so loud that he couldn't hear anything else. Not cool since he was riding in traffic. Later when Sue went some of the same locals, she found herself apologizing and explaining that her brother was very upset and asking people to be patient with him.

That evening when orders for deliveries started to come in, Mr. Wu was fit to be tied! He was so mad! Barney was even slower than usual because everyone wanted to talk to him about Tobey's disappearance.

Even worse, the business man in Mr. Wu just couldn't understand why his mother wouldn't let Sue and Sid take the deliveries. They were out riding around anyway he argued. Mei Hua finally had to tell her son to sit down and be quiet or he would regret it.

The big man sat down, knowing better to push his mother any farther. He would never be big enough to avoid what she could do to him if she decided he needed it. Barney watched, listened and laughed. He was happy to brush the cobwebs off of his bike and do the deliveries. It got him out of the kitchen, and there were tips!

During the day, while it was light out Nana allowed Sue and Sid to split up to look for Tobey, but now it was almost seven o'clock and getting dark. Sue called her brother repeatedly to find out where he wanted to meet her, but he always had one more place to check first and he begged her to check in places he thought of that were closer to where she was and it would take him a while to get to.

At nearly nine, Sue gave up trying to meet him, he was right – they covered twice the area when they split up and what Nana didn't know couldn't hurt her could it?

*******************

Tobey wore all black, even his gray shoes were replaced by black runners and black socks. He had a black cap on, with his white bangs tucked up inside it. In the folds and pockets in his clothing he had ten polished steel shurikens - ninja throwing stars, a switchblade and a gutting knife. Kong Li said a 'gutting' knife used to be Tobey's weapon of choice, since the sharp blade with a hook at the end, cut smoothly on the way in and ripped through bodily tissue on the way out causing extra damage without any more effort. The sharp hook could open a belly like a can opener.

Dressed like he was in the darkness and moving in the shadows, nobody would see him. Even if some unfortunate person happened to see him, they would never recognize him, or live long enough to try and figure out who they saw.

He moved in the shadows and alleys, even the sewers watching for the siblings. He thought they would be together, but even better, when he first saw Sid - he was alone! Tobey's first victim was pedaling slowly through an alley behind the bakery.

Tobey smiled, he's alone. I'll play with him first. Then I will finish him. Not as bright as his sister, he's so easy to trick!

All Tobey's thoughts and ideas came from the hours listening to Kong Li's voice feeding him gibberish that was made up of lies and translated in his mind to give him a different reality.

Tobey saw Sid stop. He took off the cap and fluffed his hair as he laid down on his back where Sid was sure to see him when he got close enough.

Sid often found Tobey behind the bakery when he was upset and he was mad when he left so he thought he might find something there. If he got hurt he would be even more upset and maybe embarrassed to admit he hurt himself. He hoped he was hiding someplace trying to treat a minor cut or something himself. Sid just hoped it was minor and just a bike accident, but the evidence pointed to more than an accident.

Roaches were many here and one ran over Sid's boot while he stood over his bike thinking. He saw the creature and shook his foot so it wouldn't find its way up his pants leg.

Even at night while they were closed, Sid noticed that it smelled good here, of sugary, chocolate, cinnamon and hot oil. The bugs liked it too. Exhausted, he swung his leg over the bike seat and stretched right next to the crate Tobey always sat on when he came here. He took off his helmet and hung it on the handlebars. Rubbing his tired, burning eyes didn't help much.

"Just a little longer. I will find him and he will be okay!" he whispered over and over with his eyes closed, wishing it were true. His head was wet from sweating all day under his helmet and he ran his finger through his hair to fluff it so it would dry. He sat still with his eyes closed for a few moments more and the cool night air blowing through his wet hair helped him feel like he could stay awake and keep riding a little longer.

When he opened his eyes again he saw something black lying on the ground ahead, partially blocking the alley. If a car came through would run over the thin dark thing.

Sid got back on his bike and pushed off lazily with his feet resting on the pedals while he coasted over, planing to move whatever it was. He jumped off in a hurry when he got close enough to see it was a person, and he cried out when he saw the figure's white bangs practically glowing in the moonlight and knew it was Tobey!

"Tobey! Tobey! Tobey!" Sid shook him gently and when he got no response, he felt for a pulse at his neck. Relief washed over his face when he felt a strong pulse. He shook him a little harder and kept calling his name. Tobey could barely keep from giggling.

Not even questioning Tobey's change of clothes, Sid picked his boyfriend up by his shoulders and hugged him. His head next to Sid's, Tobey opened his eyes looking confused about the show of affection from this guy who was trying to kill him. He remained limp, still pretending to be unconscious, his 'gutting' knife ready in his hand to gut Sid like a rabbit for stew.

Sid frantically started kissing him on the neck and cheek, begging him to wake up and be okay in between his light kisses. The confused, would be murderer Kong Li apprentice freaked out and tensed a little when Sid started kissing his neck!

What he thought was his enemy's strange display of affection got to close to his lips for him to be able to hold still. Tobey couldn't stand it anymore and pushed Sid away. "What are you doing?" he yelled and jumped to his feet.

Sid fell back on his butt, so surprised and relieved his friend woke up he felt weak for a moment. "Tobey! You're okay!"

"You pervert! You kissed me!" he wiped his cheek on his sleeve and picked the knife back up.

Annoyed Sid shot back, "What do you mean calling me pervert? Your the one who always wants to . . . never mind - and of course I kissed you – you usually enjoy it and beg for more! Are you really okay?"

Tobey was wiping his mouth and cheek on his sleeve, "Yuck! Don't be gross – I would never want you to kiss me even once!"

"Tobey! I know you were mad and I'm sorry for the things I said, but please forgive me! You've been missing for almost twenty-four hours! What happened with Kong Li!"

"Your poison didn't work, my uncle saved me!"

"Tobey - what are you talking about? Oh no. . . "

Sid remembered!

"Kong Li 'took you 'back' didn't he?"

"What are you talking about 'took me back'? My uncle just saved me from you and your clan!"

"Tobey NO! Kong Li is lying to you, we are your family – what recipe did he use to make you forget and brainwash you? We have to find the antidote!" Sid stood up slowly, watching Tobey more carefully.

"What part of this situation makes you think you even have a chance of tricking me? Kong Li is my family!"

While they had been talking, Tobey reached into his shirt and got out two of the throwing stars without Sid seeing him. With the smallest of movements, Tobey threw them. Sid saw the moonlight reflect off of them as they came at him unexpectedly. He dodged one, but the other stuck him in the leg as he jumped away.

"Ah! Dammit! Tobey!" Sid cried and fell when he landed from his jump. While on the ground, he pulled the sharp five pointed blade out of his leg then he got up and faced Tobey.

"Tobey please - remember who you are! Please don't do this!"

"That's right, beg for your life! . . . Lets play! We have been enemies so long, I'm sure you remember that I like to play with my prey - I bet you can't catch me!"

Tobey leapt up on the fire escape. Sid sighed, but determined to stop Tobey, he followed him up, begging him to stop and talk to him. When Tobey had the distance between himself and Sid just right, he grabbed the ladder in front of his chest and swung his legs through the rungs below. He let go with his hands and hung upside-down from his knees. That stunt put him in the perfect spot to grab Sid by his wrist.

Surprised, Sid cried out and tried to pull his arm away, but with both hands free, Tobey quickly pulled up hard on his wrist and simultaneously slammed his fist into Sid's neck. He hit him so hard it felt to Sid like his shoulder was separated and his neck took such a hard hit near his collarbone he was dizzy from the shock of the blow. He never saw Tobey so ruthless, or dangerous even with Kong Li!

Sid swayed, but managed to keep his feet on the ladder, weakly holding on with one hand, he looked like he was going to pass out right there. Tobey let go of his hand and he fell. Sid landed on his back, very dizzy and holding his arm across his chest with his shoulder and neck throbbing.

Tobey pushed off and flipped on the way down. He made a perfect landing over Sid and pulled out the gutting knife again.

"You will never hurt me or my uncle again." with no further hesitation, he raised the knife a little higher before he plunged the blade up to the handle in Sid's abdomen, just off center and along the edge of his belt. Sid screamed through clenched teeth and tried weakly to push Tobey away with his hands.

When Tobey pulled the blade out with a slight twist, some flesh caught in the hook on the back of the blade came out with a horrible sucking sound. The hook also caught and ripped Sid's clothing. Sid's head and knees came off the ground as he screamed and shrieked in agony trying to roll over, completely blinded by the pain.

Tobey laughed, his eyes flashed evilly in the moonlight. He tore Sid's shirt up higher and wider and used the blade to cut his belt and waist of his pants apart next to the buckle, and got a felt tip pen out of his shirt.

"Ha, this is fun! Wanna play tic-tac-toe?" Tobey drew an 'X' on Sid's stomach over his liver and said "How about here next?"

"Tobey No! Please listen to me!" Sid tried to push his hand away. Tobey ignored him.

"No? Your right, liver's bleed out to quickly." He held Sid's wrist while he drew a circle around his bellybutton, a little above the first wound. "Here's the spot!"

Tobey pulled the knife up aiming to stab Sid again right through the circle, but Sid got his leg up and pushed Tobey off. The knife flew out of his hand and slid away when he fell and it took Tobey a minute to find it.

In no hurry Tobey walked over, picked his knife up and turned to look at Sid. He was groaning in pain and not able to get up. He picked the knife up and wiped the blood and piece of Sid's skin off of it on his pants leg.

Sid was pushing himself back along the ground and had made it to the wall. Leaning on the wall and pulling himself up on a drain pipe, he made it to his feet. Very dizzy and gasping for air.

"Tobey! You have to remember who you are - you are not evil! You don't work for Kong Li, and . . . and I love you! You said you love me! Don't you remember that at least?"

"Love? You are a boy – and the enemy! I could never love you!"

Sid's knees buckled and he nearly fell. Tobey's words hurt him as badly as the knife did.

He gritted his teeth determined to stay standing and convince Tobey of the truth! Pulsing blood gushed from his stomach wound and soaked his torn pants down one leg, almost to his knee. He knew he didn't have much time before he would pass out and not wake up again, but he was determined to make Tobey remember first.

Walking slowly, on his way back to Sid, Tobey took out a single throwing star and threw it playfully. It sliced a gash across Sid's cheek and bounced off the brick wall he was leaning on.

Pain and fear, his love trying to kill him without even knowing what was real and intense anger at Kong Li made him break down and tears ran freely down Sid's cheeks, mixing with the blood, staining the side of his face red and running along his lips. His hand went to his burning cheek, but he had to let go quickly to hold on to the drain pipe he was leaning against.

He looked around frantically for help. There had to be a way out of this – to save Tobey at least! Sid took his blood soaked phone off his broken belt, but before he could feel for the buttons with his shaking fingers, Tobey kicked his hand and his phone went flying across the alley. Sid pulled his hand back and pressed his wrist against the knife wound.

Tobey was smiling menacingly and still toying with Sid. Watching him getting weaker and closer to dying and only doing things to make it worse. Tobey leaned very close to him and pressed the tip of the knife against Sid's neck under his jaw. A trickle of blood ran from the tip and down the blade.

"Tobey, this isn't you – remember. . ." Sid whispered as he lifted his chin and turned his face away.

Tobey seemed to change his mind. "No, I won't cut your throat. That would end our game too soon." Laughing softly, Tobey took the knife away from Sid's neck and touched the point in the center of the circle he drew around his bellybutton instead.

Sid thought he saw his chance to make Tobey remember and get him back so he grabbed him with both arms around him in a bear hug and planted a kiss right on his lips. But when he pulled Tobey tightly against his body, the knife went in, ripping more of his guts and flesh to shreds.

Sid groaned in the back of his throat, but didn't break the kiss. He managed to push away the pain and kissed Tobey hard, not letting him pull away when he squirmed. Tobey's eyes shot back and fourth looking for escape.

Sid forced his tongue between Tobey's sweet lips, appreciating every second of what he thought would be his last time kissing his love.

Tobey tasted salt. Sid's salty tears and blood from his cheek found its way in to his mouth and for a second he couldn't breathe! Tobey tried to pull away, but in spite of his injuries, Sid found super strength somewhere deep down inside and wouldn't let him go.

After a bright flash, blue lights swirled and pulsed around them and a force lifted them off their feet. Sid hugged Tobey tighter.

Tobey closed his eyes relaxing into Sid's kiss, passionately kissing him back in mid air and Sid knew his boyfriend was back! He was sure he had his friend back as soon as he felt him returning his kiss and everything about their embrace and kiss felt like the old Tobey had returned!

When the magical phenomena ceased they were standing on the ground again. Sid's sudden strength ceased with the magic. He leaned forward with his head on Tobey's shoulder gasping for air, taking his last breaths.

*********************

*********************

Confused, Tobey remembered what happened like a bad dream, he knew Sid was hugging him and something was very wrong with him, something was wrong with the whole situation. Reality came rushing through his mind like a wave!

"Sid NO! What have I done?" he tried to pull back so he could see Sid, but Sid started to fall, he pulled him close and held him tightly to keep him on his feet. Sid moaned softly, his arms hanging at his sides. After he tried to move Sid, he smelled blood. Tobey's voice cracked, when he called for help. "Help us! Somebody! Help!" he stopped yelling and listened when Sid spoke, his voice very weak.

"I'm so glad you're okay Tobey." Sid squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in pain right before his legs gave out and he collapsed. Tobey caught him and let him down to the ground easy.

"Sid!"

Tobey rose up just far enough to see Sid better under the light of the streetlight and saw his clothing was soaked with blood from his ribcage down to his knees.

"Sid! Tobey also realized his own hands were bloody, and sticking out of Sid's stomach the bloody handle of the knife, the blade buried deeply in Sid's guts. "No! I didn't do this – I couldn't have done this, Nooooo!" he cried in agony as memories of what he did came rushing back.

"Sid! I-I don't know what happened! We have to find help!"

"Its okay Tobey - Kong Li did this to me, not you. Please don't leave me."

"I won't leave you, I will carry you!" Tobey leaned back, but Sid grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go. Tobey looked Sid up and down trying to figure out how to pick him up without hurting him more and saw the knife handle sticking out of the center of Sid's belly. He winced and gently got a grip on the blood-slick handle, intending to pull it out.

Having the knife in his hand brought more detail back to him about what happened. Without moving the knife he could feel all over again what the blade did to Sid's insides when he pulled it out the first time. He let out a short yell and let go like he had touched a hot pot on a stove. "What do I do Sid?" he didn't have his phone, and Sid's phone wasn't on him either.

Tobey took off his black shirt and pulled Sid up on his lap to get him off the damp, hard pavement. The t-shirt was the only thing he had other than his bare hands to try and stop the bleeding, so he rolled it up and pressed it tightly around the knife and over the first stab wound just under it. The area looked like hamburger with a piece of intestine lying on the outside in the blood. Sid groaned loudly.

"Sorry Sid." Tobey hiccuped and started sobbing.

"Its okay. Do whatever you have to, but I think it's too late."

"No! It's not too late-don't say that!" Tobey yelled angrily and then softly! "Please!"

". . . but I feel so strange . . . nothing hurts anymore."

"Sid, no . . . where's your phone?"

"I'm not sure, it flew out of my hand."

Tobey let go of his makeshift pressure bandage and gently laid Sid down to get up.

"Don't leave Tobey!" Sid whispered as loud as he could.

"I won't, I'm just looking for your phone so I can call Nana and Sue. He barely got two steps away when he heard Sid's phone ringing! He traced the sound to the flashing glow and picked it up.

"N-Nana! Help! I hurt Sid – he . . . he . . . its all my fault – help us!" Tobey sat down by Sid and pulled him into his lap. He could barely speak and by the time he got that much out, he was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't speak at all. He turned on the speaker and put the phone on Sid's shoulder.

"Tobey! Tobey!" Nana called to him through the phone, he could only squeak and whimper in response.

"Sthib! Hangtom" he cried and hugged Sid up tight to his chest. Sid understood him and weakly raised his arm to hold Tobey's hand.

"Everything's okay Tobey. You will make Kong Li pay for this. I'm counting on you to prevent him from hurting Sue or Nana – or anyone else in Chinatown. Protect them."

"No! Not by myself – I cant do it all by myself! . . .WE will make him pay! I need you!"

"I don't think I will be around to help you this time – just remember I love you." Sid mumbled. He was too weak to speak louder, his eyes went shut and his head limply rolled with his face against Tobey's chest.

"No! Sid? SID!" Tobey put Sid flat on the ground and pressed even harder on his friends bloody abdomen like he was trying to push the life escaping from his body back in. He started shaking him, in fact his hands were shaking violently and he couldn't stop shaking Sid.

The phone slid to the ground and Nana could be heard yelling, "Tobey! Sue has you on her GPS - she is on her way. I will get there too as quickly as I can."

"Nana! It's too late – he's gone!" he waled! Tobey sobbed harder and pulled Sid up tight to his chest. He tried again to feel for a pulse. He was so scared and still shaking so hard, he couldn't feel Sid's pulse even if he had one. He screamed in agony and pressed his face into Sid's hair. He noticed a faint smell of Mr. Wu's shaving cream.

********************

A deep voice congratulated him from the shadows under the fire escape. "Good work, my nephew!" Kong Li interrupted and stepped into the light.

"You . . . you lied to me and used some kind of magic to control me! How can you be so cruel?"

"Me? Cruel? I watched the whole time, you played with him - torturing your best friend to death and you call me cruel! My spells and recipes wouldn't have worked on you, if there wasn't some streak of evil deep within you already. Too bad you broke the spell so soon. I enjoyed having you back."

"I never was yours – you did this . . . you!"

"Hmmm, how did this happen anyway? The spell should have lasted forever without the antidote."

Kong Li pondered, and started pacing and talking to himself.

"Blood and tears of a true love is the antidote, but you don't have a chance of a cure! You are too . . . what's the word . . . anyway - how could someone like you have a true love?" Kong Li looked closely at the boys and saw the matching blood smears on Tobey's and Sid's cheeks and lips from their kiss.

"Oh, ewe – I never would have thought . . . you two rejects deserved each other."

Tobey gritted his teeth and forced words. "You-shut-up."

"Don't worry, you will be joining him soon enough."

Tobey put Sid's body down gently and stood shirtless in front of his fallen love to face Kong Li. He still had seven stars and the switchblade left in his black pants and he was determined to win with them.

Sue came into the alley just in time to witness a brilliant display of Tobey's skill as he fought Kong Li. One of the stars he threw while hanging under a platform on the fire escape was dead on and got Kong Li in the chest. Kong Li yanked it out and threw it back up at him. Tobey easily evaded it and on the way back to the ground, landed a round kick to Kong Li's head.

While Kong Li was getting up, he saw Sue running at them, and guessed Mei Hua wouldn't be too far behind. Kong Li created a portal over his head and disappeared into it before Tobey could stop him. Tobey raised his hands to the sky where the portal was and screamed.

Sue stopped running, taking in the scene in front of her. Tobey limped back over to Sid's body and dropped silently to his knees. He leaned forward crying softly into Sid's chest and he tangled his fingers in his hair just to hold on.

Sue walked up slowly, in shock and trying not to believe what she was seeing.

"Tobey? . . . Sid!" She knelt across from Tobey and put her hand gently on the back of Tobey's head, to make sure he knew she was there, but he just couldn't look up at her. Shocked at the sight of all the blood covering her brother, she kept it together pretty well for a few seconds. She reached around Tobey to feel for Sid's pulse at his neck.

"Oh no! She cried, not finding a pulse. She fell back on her butt and cried into her knees with her arms over her head. Nana came up quietly on the sad scene and just stood still, watching. When Tobey had stopped crying out loud, she approached and sat on a crate close enough to pat Tobey's back. She could tell it was too late to save Sid, even before she got there.

"What happened kids?"

"I stabbed Sid! I remember it all - I can see myself doing it!" Nana pulled him close to her.

Sue exploded! "You stabbed him? But Kong Li! . . . You killed my brother! How could you?"

Nana answered quickly wishing Tobey hadn't heard her react that way, "Sue – it was Kong Li. Like he said in the note, he tried to take Tobey back!"

"Well Tobey seems fine now, too late for Sid! If you weren't so weak Kong Li couldn't have controlled you in the first place!"

"SUE STOP! I know you are upset, but this was not Tobey's fault!" Tobey tried to get up to run, but Nana held onto him. Sue sat down again and sobbed.

Tobey looked away, weak huh? He remembered what Kong Li said about there having to be a streak of evil in him for the mind control to work.

Nana tried to get their attention. "Listen to me you two. There is a chance. Before I left Wu's, I stopped long enough to defrost this in the microwave." she showed them a thermos.

"I'm not hungry." Tobey mumbled.

"You want us to eat, now? Nana?" Sue was shocked.

"Ru Shu Tofu, the one that made you repeat Friday the 13th a few months ago."

"Repeat the day?" Sue brightened a little, "You mean there is a chance we can go back and save Sid?"

*********************

*********************

Sharing a spark of hope for Sid with Sue and Tobey, Nana continued, "You will have to change the course of events that lead to this – and keep anything else bad from happening, you have to get Kong Li's mind control recipe."

"We can do it, we will keep my brother from . . ." Sue couldn't even say it out loud.

"You will only have one chance. We only have a few minutes to begin. This is all of the recipe that is left and there are no more rare ingredients that we can get in time to make more and try again in time. It will take you back to the start of this day only, so midnight. I know that was after you left yesterday Tobey, but I don't know when Kong Li found you."

"I'm sure he had me by then, it was before ten when I ran into him, the ice cream parlor was still open."

"Well then, we still have a chance, but Tobey, you will have to endure being captured by Kong Li again. We will just have to fight to save you and that will prevent anything happening to Sid."

"So . . . I'll have to go through all that again? It hurt. Kong Li will get control of me again. I'm scared . . ." he shivered and continued. "But its okay, I would go through anything to get Sid back, but you have to stop me this time – no matter what it takes to bring me down, don't let me hurt Sid – or anyone else!"

"Tobey, don't worry let all the possible outcomes go from your mind. Focus only on the present - this will work - we can get out of this. Do you remember what recipe he used on you?"

"Something like, Hibege Ciapino Stew."

"Oh its a terrible one, but at least we know the antidote. Blood and tears."

"What? No way."

"Yes Tobey, Sid was bleeding and I'm sure he was crying, you both were after all you went through right? It's only normal and it's fine."

"Yeah, but if Sid has to bleed and cry again just to save me, it will be terrible Nana! I can't let it get to that point again! It could be too late! Can't you just tie me up someplace until it wears off? . . . or use my blood - I'm sure I can make some more tears too – no problem." he didn't mean to, but to prove what he said tears welled up and ran down his cheeks while he spoke.

Sue lifted her head and glared at Tobey when he said her brother would have to 'bleed and cry' again or that's the way she heard it. Her mind had wandered and she missed Nana saying it was the antidote. "How dare you." she mumbled.

Somewhere under her grief she did realize what happened was not Tobey's fault, but was so angry she had lost control forgetting Tobey had feelings and never wanted this to happen. She stared sadly, angrily at Sid's body while she listened to Nana and Tobey talk.

"No Tobey, the effects of this recipe will not wear off by itself, and the antidote is blood and tears from your true love, Sid is your true love, isn't he?"

"Yes Nana, but it's tearing my guts apart to think he will have to suffer for it. If I could have known he would suffer, I never would have . . ."

"It will be okay Tobey, no one can know when events will take unexpected turns and turn out differently than was planned. Kong Li gets more and more dangerous. If I could have known, I would have done things differently too, but our regrets and 'what ifs' are not getting us anywhere. Perhaps we can find another way to come up with the antidote, different from what happened here."

"I hope so, if not . . ." Tobey stopped talking. He put his head down in on his arm and didn't see Sue coming toward him. She went around her brother's body and came up to Tobey from behind. He felt her hands on his shoulders just before she sat down next to him and pulled him to her chest for a hug.

She whispered into his ear."I'm so sorry Tobey. I'm not made at you. With Nana's help, we will fix what Kong Li did to you and my brother." Tobey gave her hand a tight squeeze and Nana continued.

"Sue, Tobey?" She asked just to be sure they were listening and understanding. Nana passed the thermos to Tobey first and he dumped out a cap-full and ate it quickly, then Sue ate some and when she passed it back, Nana finished the magical tofu off.

"Its eleven forty-three now. At midnight we will return to midnight last night. I will be awake like I was the first time and will wake you Sue. Sid will join us and we will find you Tobey."

"Oh man, and I will be tied up with Kong Li hovering over me! When you wake him at home, will Sid know what's going on?" Tobey asked hopefully.

Sid will not remember what happened since he um, can't have any soup. Tobey I suspect you will remember what happened, until Kong Li uses the Sing Hare Hibege Ciapino Stew Recipe on you."

"Right."

"Hopefully we will get there before that happens, Nana."

"Kong Li used it on me soon after he got me back to the paint factory. I was passed out or something by midnight and he was making me listen to his awful voice through headphones."

"The Paint Factory! Nana - Tobey knows where he was being held! When I find Sid, why can't we all just go to the paint factory and rescue Tobey before Kong Li finishes brainwashing him?"

So that is the plan Sue, we will find Tobey and get him back before Kong Li ever finishes his plan this time." Tobey brought his knees up and pressed his eyes into his knees.

Nana reached over and rubbed Tobey's back, "Everything will be alright Tobey."

"Nana so 'if' we do this . . ." Tobey mumbled.

"'When' we do this . . ." Sue corrected him.

"Okay, when we do this, will Sid remember . . . remember what I did to him?"

"I don't remember all the days you repeated Friday the 13th, I had none of the soup and was not repeating the day with you. Same for Sid this time. After you have changed things, it never will have happened."

Nana scooted closer, "Now listen to me closely, Tobey . . ." Nana guided under his chin with her finger for him to look at her, "You are not responsible for what happened to Sid. Kong Li did it. You could never hurt Sid or any other being or be so brutal."

"No, not if I can stop it! But Kong Li said, that - before I . . . I was evil!" Tobey shivered again, and not from cold.

"Sweetie, listen to me. Kong Li lied to you. He used a spell and brainwashed you to make you think you were evil just like he did the last time. I am saying you are not evil and never have been. You are kind and generous and we are so happy to have you with us I can't express our happiness just using words. Sue joined their hug just as the clock struck midnight.

*********************

At Midnight, the second time around, Tobey woke up slowly. Already aware this time of what he would experience, he kept his eyes shut, knowing Kong Li was watching him and waiting for him to wake up.

His wrists were tied tightly behind his back and around the side of the paint shaker. He felt the heavy chain was tightly around his middle, pinching his skin and holding him uncomfortably tight just as before.

This was it alright. Soon Kong Li would give him the stew that changed all their lives and might again if they can't stop him. Nana's words echoed in his mind. They only had one chance to try and undo the damage! Terrible thoughts about how this could play out rushed through his mind as he tried to think clearly about the situation . . . Anything he could do to make things happen differently this time, he would – no matter what Kong Li did to him.

Tobey opened one eye just a narrow slit for half a second. As he expected, Kong Li was sitting in a simple chair near him, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

Nana's words about how wonderful he was and how happy she was to have him replaced some of the terrible thoughts and made the corners of his mouth turn up ever so slightly. Forgetting her words after all this would be terrible, he wanted to remember them forever. Tobey wondered if he could just play possum until Sue, Sid and Nana got to him.

***********************

Midnight for the second time found Nana in her room.

She had been sitting with her kids in a dark alley, one of them mortally wounded by a knife held by the other. Her hand was on Tobey's back while she was trying to comfort him and they had just hugged when she suddenly found herself sitting on her bed with her lap full of books. She shoved them to the foot of the bed and got up to go wake Sue.

In her room, Sue woke up suddenly, wide awake, seconds before Nana knocked. She opened the door zipping her pants up and quickly clipped her hair up before anxiously following Nana down the hall to the boy's room.

Sue had a terrible feeling that Sid wasn't going to be in his bed and had tears in her eyes when Nana opened the door to their room. She peeked around Nana's shoulder when they entered and saw the back of her brother's head on the pillow. So relieved she squealed softly as she ran to his bed side.

"Sid? Sid?" she spoke softly and shook his shoulder.

"What? I was asleep."

"Sid you have to get up! It's Tobey!"

"Whats wrong with him? Where is he?" Sid was fully awake after hearing something might be wrong with Tobey.

Sue took a deep breath and speaking very fast she tried to explain quickly. "We are repeating the day - just like last Friday the 13th - remember?"

"Of course, I remember but why – whats going on? We put that recipe back in the book."

"Well actually, you are not repeating the day - Nana, Tobey and I are. We have to go save Tobey from Kong Li."

"But . . . Oh no! Kong Li has him! But HOW?" Sid got up and pulled his pants on over his pajama bottoms. Sue continued and he finished getting dressed while Sue told him what was going on. Nana stood in the doorway patiently waiting.

"Bro, Tobey was mad and left right? While he was out alone, Kong Li captured him and used a recipe to brainwash him. He had him for nearly twenty-four hours 'reprogramming' him to make him think he was working for him. Tobey got his memory back after he fought with you, but you were, um . . . badly hurt. Nana had some of the tofu left in the freezer and defrosted it so we could use the tofu recipe to come back and fix everything."

"Well okay – you can tell me more on the way!"

"Right we need to go." they left the boys room.

Running down the stairs behind Nana and Sue Sid asked, "Where are we going?"

"Paint factory. We didn't know where he was the first time – this time we can save him."

*************************

Some time had passed, but not long enough when Tobey heard Kong Li walking toward him. Tobey didn't move, he didn't even breath. Kong Li looked closely at him, their noses almost touching. Kong Li smiled, took a step back and slapped tobey's face.

"Ow! Hey!" Tobey cried.

"I thought you would be awake by now. What, are you pretending that you are unconscious to try and get out of this? You're just like an ostrich with his head in a hole. The inevitable is about to happen to you. Trying to delay your fate is useless.!"

"Aren't there some children who have candy you can steal or something? Go away."

"Your smart mouth is about to be closed, you will love me like family by morning."

"Never gonna happen." Tobey was determined.

"Never-say-never. Don't you want to know what I am going to do to you?"

"Not really. My family will be here any minute to rescue me and you won't have a chance to do it anyway before I kick your ass."

"Such confidence you have in Mei Hua and those siblings." Kong Li went behind him and released one of his hands. Tobey knew what was coming next. The envelope. He opened and closed his hand trying to restore the circulation.

"Here, put your Nana's full name on this envelope and I will tell you what fun we are going to have."

"No."

"No? That's it? No threats or questions about my plans."

"Nope." Tobey refused to even look at him.

Kong Li pulled his fist out and hit him in the face again. "What do you think you are planning?"

Tobey took the blow with almost no reaction except his head snapping to the side and after a few seconds he spit out the blood pooling in his cheek. He kept his mouth closed otherwise and didn't say anything. Spit diluted blood colored his lips and ran down to his jaw on one side.

Kong Li held out the pen and the envelope on a clipboard waiting impatiently for Tobey to grab the pen with his free hand. Tobey put his hand out and took the pen, carefully wrapping his fingers around it. He held it like the gutting knife and stabbed Kong Li's arm.

Enraged, Kong Li roared, hit him over the head with the clipboard, grabbed Tobey's throat with both hands and squeezed. Tobey closed his eyes, satisfied at least that Sid would be alright however this struggle ended. He still had a tight hold on the pen and tried to reach to stab him in the neck. He got his shoulder instead and Kong Li tightened even more.

Tobey opened his mouth, wishing for air and he stopped struggling. With his victim not fighting back, Kong Li found choking him unsatisfying and calmed a little remembering his plans for the boy. He released Tobey's neck and punched him in the ribs in frustration.

Tobey let out the little bit of air he had left in his lungs and had trouble drawing in the next breath after being punched. He gasped loudly several times before his respirations returned to fast-normal. Tobey still said nothing to Kong Li hoping to draw out their encounter as long as possible.

Kong Li tried to get a reaction, "You know, Mei Hua didn't find you at the orphanage, she thinks she 'rescued' you from me. You were one of my best apprentices. You were ruthless, and never questioned me. You even killed for me several times, without hesitation, even without orders."

"Oh shut up! I think I would like to take a nap and your voice droning on and on about nothing is keeping me awake." he faked a yawn and closed his eyes.

"Why you little ass!" Tobey smiled slightly, he was really getting to Kong Li.

"Well forget the envelope. Your Nana would have enjoyed getting a last note from her little reject, but now you are denying her that final joy." Kong Li was pacing back and forth unsure of what he wanted to do to punish him. "Mei Hua and the siblings will miss you, they will be so surprised when you show up again to kill them all!" he laughed an evil laugh.

"Like I said, NAP TIME!"

"That's it!" Kong Li roared and in two strides was in front of Tobey with the dreaded jar. Tobey squirmed and fought a little, "No! Not yet!"

Kong Li took the lid off. "What do you mean 'not yet' you ignorant little putz! Do you actually think you know what is happening here? Or perhaps you need more time to think of a plan to save yourself?"

"Nothing - Kong Loser! I'm just not hungry and it looks like you want to feed me some kind of slop."

"This slop will change your life m'boy."

Tobey shuddered, "I know," and his thoughts brought tears to his eyes.

Kong Li noticed his tears, "Oh come now, my cooking is not that bad."

Tobey looked around fearfully thinking come on guys! While Kong Li approached.

When Kong Li was close enough Tobey kicked at him over and over. Kong Li easily blocked all his weakened kicks with one hand and laughed as he grabbed Tobey under his jaw. He brought the jar closer to Tobey's lips.

Kong Li forgot Tobey's hand was still free. With a sweeping arch he twisted his arm around Kong Li's and forced him away. Kong Li dropped the jar and it broke spattering the recipe on the floor. Tobey followed quickly with a palm to Kong Li's face driving him back.

Kong Li leapt forward again, growling and grabbed Tobey by the wrist so tight it made him yell. He twisted his arm tightly behind his back, wrapped the cord around his wrist, past the pole and around Tobey's neck this time. As limber as he was, Tobey couldn't bend his arm up anymore to relieve the pressure on his bruised neck. With huge frightened eyes, his breathing became noisy as he tried hard to get air past the tight cord.

Kong Li got a spoon out of a bag on the floor nearby and one spoonful at a time force fed Tobey what he could scrape up from the floor, broken glass and all!

Tobey tried to turn his face away, and clench his teeth shut, but Kong Li pressed on his jaw so hard he thought he might just pull the whole bone and all his teeth out. The rope around his neck and wrist was so tight it threatened to keep him from being able to swallow anyway. Tobey managed to keep a large piece of glass from going down his throat and spit it out when Kong Li bent over to get another spoonful.

Tears rolled down his cheeks just like the first time as he tasted and felt the disgusting liquid running down his throat. He was so frustrated and felt so helpless! The situation looked bad, like Kong Li was going to succeed! Finally Kong Li stopped ramming the spoon down his throat and gagged him right away.

He stuffed a nasty old piece of a paint rag in Tobey's mouth and tied it on with another strip of the same chemical soaked cloth. "Somehow I know you will try to throw up! Its okay. In a short few hours you will be much more agreeable."

When Kong Li came at him with the headphones and CD player Tobey thought, No! Not again, Where are they? Maybe the recipe didn't work somehow maybe Sid wasn't there when they went back to midnight – maybe I'm the only one who returned.

Following those thoughts he sobbed through the gag, sure when he passed out this time, the rope around his neck would strangle him. Kong Li thought he was crying for fear of what would happen to him, he was crying because he thought something had gone wrong and they wouldn't be able to save Sid.

Once Kong LI had the headphones in place, he turned quickly on his heel and left with his cape billowing out behind him. Next he would find the shape shifter and have him move the stove and refrigerator in so he could feed his apprentice when he woke up.

****************

****************

Sid jumped up so he could look through the high window. When he saw Tobey and Kong Li his stomach came up into his chest and tried to strangle his heart. He almost fell off the crates he was standing on. His boyfriend tied uncomfortably to the large paint shaker with Kong Li taping headphones over his ears was not something he ever wanted to see!

Sid jumped down landing by his sister and Nana and whispered, "We have to save him now! Kong Li is torturing him!"

"Wait a moment Sid, if we go in while Kong Li is so close, he could hold Tobey as a hostage, saving him would take longer and Tobey could get badly hurt. Sue, you go up this time and let us know when Kong Li is not so close to Tobey."

Sid paced nervously opening and closing his fists, pretending Kong Li was in his grasp already. Sue soon jumped down and told them that Kong Li disappeared through a door in the far west corner.

"Now - go kids." Nana jumped up the crates to the roof while Sue and Sid ran around the building to the door closest to where Tobey was tied up.

With his eyes shut, the rope around his neck cutting into his skin because he was too weak to hold his head up anymore, he didn't see his friends running silently toward him. Not getting enough oxygen as he was being slowly strangled by his own slight frame, he felt faint.

Sid was so angered by Tobey's condition that his hands were shaking as he took out his swiss army knife to cut the rope around Tobey's neck first. He moaned while Sid pulled at the ropes and got his arm in a more comfortable position before he started cutting his other binds. Moving his sore arm made Tobey moan louder and open his eyes. He really hoped Sue and Sid being there wasn't a hallucination and whined softly through the gag.

Sue took the headphones and player away from him while Sid finished untying his wrists, Tobey mumbled something softly through the gag.

Sid answered him in a whisper, "Hang on Tobey." he was examining the heavy chain. It was wrapped around Tobey's stomach tightly and had a padlock holding it in place behind Tobey's back. He whispered to Sue. "Dammit no! We're gonna need a key!"

"Kong Li probably has the key . . ." she looked around. "But maybe there is another way to get him out."

Sue ran to a counter and tool chest and looked through several tool drawers before she ran back over with vice grips and a wrench. She got down behind Tobey's legs and started working on the bolts holding the side of the paint shaker to the base.

Sid cut the gag off of Tobey and waited for him to spit out the rag in his mouth, but he didn't, his head just hung forward, his body pulling against the chain.

"Spit it out . . ." Sid whispered but Tobey had passed out. "Hurry Sue." He had a little trouble keeping his voice in a whisper. He held Tobey up so the chain wasn't cutting into his stomach and Sue could work. He reached into Tobey's mouth with his fingers to get the rag out. Tobey was breathing more comfortably at least.

Sue got the vice grips on the last largest bolt, but couldn't budge it for the rust so she quickly took a step back and kicked it loose, being careful to not kick Tobey's legs. She turned the head of the bolt the rest of the way with her fingers and it finally came out. "Sid help!"

Sid kept one arm around Tobey, lowered him a little and at the same time helped Sue lift the long piece of steel up to get it out of the chain around Tobey's waist. When the steel post was almost out, the pole across the top fell and made a loud racket. "Crap!" Sue figured there was no need to whisper anymore.

They hurried up and got Tobey loose from the post and Sid picked him up across his arms to run with him after Sue.

Sid heard Sue curse and her shoes squeaking on the panted floor as she slid to a stop. He stood up and turned holding Tobey tightly to his chest, he saw Kong Li was standing right in front of Sue, between them and the exit.

Kong Li roared "How did you find me?" and delivered a palm to Sue's chest, knocking her down.

Sid quickly, but gently put Tobey down and charged Kong Li. He connected a series of strikes, fist, palm, fist to Kong Li's body and head before Kong Li kicked and knocked him on his back, near Tobey. Sue moved back in close to Kong Li only to be hit with the red, dragon-headed staff.

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" Sid screamed and ran at Kong Li connecting with a palm strike to his face at the same time Sue went low with a round kick and knocked the enemy off his feet. Sid jumped on him and hit him right in the face again.

Sue called, "Sid – he's down, hurry – get Tobey!"

Sid jumped up and ran to Tobey, Sue ran ahead. As they ran past Kong Li he came to and tripped Sid with his staff. Sid fell on top of Tobey and Sue jumped between the boys and Kong Li who was getting up again.

The skylight above their heads shattered, raining broken glass down on Kong Li. Nana landed amongst the broken glass and kicked Kong Li hard, sending him backwards into the wall. "Take Tobey and run you two."

"Okay Nana." Sue answered, and reluctantly followed Sid out. She was thinking about staying to help Nana. There was a tree and a little patch of landscaped plastic grass out by the front gates. They stopped under the tree and put Tobey down on the fake grass. Sid shook him gently. "Tobey! Wake up!"

"Kong Li must have already given him the stew." Sue observed.

"But there was spilled stew and broken glass on the floor, maybe he didn't get much down him."

"Why is he unconscious, then?"

"I don't know, and where is Nana? She should have joined us by now!"

"I'll go." Sid volunteered.

"No, stay with Tobey, I'll go." but before Sue could turn and leave, they heard an engine start and the paint delivery truck started toward them. Sid picked Tobey up to get him out of the way as the truck came right at them, but Sue stopped him. "It's Nana!"

Sid climbed in the back with Tobey and Sue slammed the doors. She ran around to get in the front. Nana gunned the engine as she drove in a circle to line up to the gate and build up a little speed. Sue opened the sliding window to the cargo compartment and told Sid to hang on to something.

There was nothing solid to hold onto so he laid down and held onto Tobey. Nana rammed through the gate and they were on the street heading away from the factory, Sue looked back through the window and saw a pile of paint cans had fallen on the boys.

"Sid!"

"I'm okay they're empty!" came a voice from under the pile. Sid knocked the cans off of himself and Tobey.

"Come on buddy, please be okay." he hugged him close as Nana took the next corner a little too fast and they slid into the wall.

Soon, Nana pulled up near Wu's Garden gate in the alley, and there was already a semi-truck sized tow truck waiting. Nana and Sue got out and went to the back to get the boys out and as they entered the garden gate, Nana yelled to the driver that he could have the truck now.

Sue looked confused, Nana explained, "I called an all-night, 'large truck' towing company after I kicked Kong Li's butt. I know Calvin wouldn't want that truck sitting behind Wu's for long."

Sid would have laughed when he heard Nana say 'butt', if they weren't still having a crisis. Sid put Tobey down on one of the benches in the garden but didn't let go of his hand. "So does that mean you beat Kong Li for good?"

"I'm afraid not, Kong Li fell down a staircase, and by the time I got down he was gone. Rather than hunt for him I thought it more important to get you three to safety and take care of Tobey.

"Tobey groaned and put the hand that Sid wasn't holding to his head. "Ow, my head hurts."

"Tobey! How do you feel?" Sid asked urgently.

Tobey heard a strange voice and opened his eyes. "Who are you? Where am I!"

"Oh no, memory loss is one of the effects of the stew recipe."

Sue asked "Is Tobey going to try and attack us?"

"No, Kong Li didn't have time to brainwash him and turn him against us. Right now, he is a clean slate, he won't remember anything about who he is, until we give him the antidote."

Tobey sat up, "What are you three talking about? Who are you?" he looked into each of the three pairs of eyes staring at him and pulled his hand away from Sid. "Don't touch me! I don't know who you are - or where your hands have been! I-I have to get out of here!" he started to scoot away to get up and run.

"Sid." Nana gave him a look and he got the unspoken instructions.

He pushed Tobey back down on the bench and sat on him. Tobey started screaming and Sue covered his mouth with her hand so he wouldn't wake Barney and Mr. Wu.

"What is the antidote Nana?"

"Its not good Sid." Sue interrupted.

"Nana?"

"The antidote is blood and tears from his true love."

"But you said he was cured of it before, the first time this all happened."

"You are his true love Sid, your ability to save him the first time, proves it."

"I do love him, but how does that save him?"

"His suffering and your physical pain in the alley moved you to tears, and you were badly injured, so there was a lot of blood. His true love's blood and tears made contact with him. Your blood and tears are the only things that will bring him back to us."

"Blood I know how to get." Sid took out his pocket knife and gritted his teeth as he held the point in his hand. In one quick move he pulled the blade cross his palm. Blood ran freely from the gash as he held his hand out.

Nana hurried and got a vial out of her bag. She collected some of Sid's blood and handed Sue a handkerchief. She tied the handkerchief around her brother's hand and told him to make a fist to hold it off.

Sid looked sad, and very worried, but there were no tears. "But, I'm a guy - I don't think I can cry."

"Don't worry Nana. I can make him cry. Who better to make a guy cry than his braver, smarter, stronger sister. It's hard to believe we're related."

"That won't do it Sue, I know that isn't true. How about onions Nana?"

"No, the tears will only be enchanted if they are warm, caring tears of concern or joy."

Tobey, tired of listening, squirmed and tried to bite Sue's hand. "Hold still Tobey. You don't remember us, but believe me, we are trying to help you - we are your family, you are safe."

Tobey glared at her, not sure if he should believe it since they were sitting on him and keeping him from yelling for help.

Nana started speaking. "Sid, when this horrible day first played out, you had a cut on your cheek from a shuriken thrown by Tobey, the love of your life. Your tears mixed with the blood on your face and when you kissed him, to try and make him remember who you were, your tears and blood came in contact with him and reversed Kong Li's spell . . . it was beautiful."

Nana paused, watching Sid's reaction. Sid looked a Tobey while she spoke, waiting to hear what her idea was to save him.

"In spite of your mortal wounds, wounds that Tobey gave you when he stabbed you with a lethal knife over and over, you held onto him tightly even though you were near death and he was fighting you. He said he hated you and could never love you."

Now her plan was working. She stepped closer and started tapping softly on his shoulder with one finger. "Nana! Why are you telling me this?" Sid's voice cracked and he started breathing faster as he got more upset.

Sue already had tears in her eyes. Nana continued still tapping on Sid's shoulder. "You are exhausted Sid, you lost a lot of blood, from the wounds Tobey - your best friend and love of your life made when he stabbed you over and over."

"Your stomach looked like hamburger and the pain was so bad you should have passed out, but you still had enough strength and love in your heart to save him even though he was working for Kong Li with orders to kill you and your only sister."

Sid whined and gritted his teeth, he would have run away but he couldn't leave Tobey. He grabbed his hand again to hold it, ignoring Tobey's protests.

Nana kept up the tapping rhythm on his shoulder, "You will lose Tobey, your sister and Nana to Kong Li and be alone forever."

Sid hiccuped and tears welled up, totally lost in Nana's words – it was like he was there in the alley for real. He could feel Tobey stabbing him and saying he hated him. It was almost like . . . like Nana was hypnotizing him.

"No." he whispered and looked down, eyes squeezed shut, tears falling on Tobey's chest. Nana caught them in her vial and touched his shoulder firmly, to bring him out of her spell.

Sue got up and hugged Sid. "It's okay Sid, Tobey can be saved now, and you saved him!" Sid wiped his tears away. "What the hell happened?"

"Nana made you cry." Sue answered. Sid still looked confused.

With Sue's hand away from his mouth Tobey started spewing threats. "You better let me go! You are all crazy! All this talk about blood and tears! EW! Get off of me! Oh man, I feel sick!"

Nana mixed the small amount of liquid she had collected in her vial and took the lid off. She kneeled next to the bench by Tobey's head and Sue helped hold his head still. Sid held his hands.

"What are you going to do with that? No! Aunnnng!" he mumbled as Nana pried his sore mouth open and let the mixture run in slowly. Sue and Nana both backed up a little when Sid dove forward and picked Tobey up just enough to get his arms around him. He kissed him to prevent him from spitting anything out. Tobey's eyes got huge and he mumbled 'no!' and some other things they couldn't quite understand, with Sid kissing and sucking his lips.

Nana and Sue backed up a little more when the light flashed and the blue phenomena enveloped Sid and Tobey to show that the magic was working.

Sid felt Tobey relax, he closed his eyes and kissed Sid back, asking for entrance with his tongue, Sid let him and they kissed long and deeply.

Nana took Sue by her hand. "They will be alright now, lets go in and let them be alone for a while." Sue smiled and followed Nana through the door.

After a long time, Sid broke the kiss and got off of Tobey. He gave him a hand up.

"Do you remember me now, Stinky?"

"No. I've never seen you before, but you are a really good kisser."

"Really? You let people you don't know kiss you like that?"

"Sure when they are as good looking as you are. Kiss me again, maybe I will remember you."

Sid smiled "You think one more kiss will do it?"

"No, probably more than one."

"Well Tobey, how many do you think you want?"

"Sid - I want a lifetime of kisses from you."

"Ah! So you do remember me!"

Sid laughed and ran for the door. Tobey tackled him and both yelling, they landed in the fountain near the scholar stone. They came up kissing passionately, holding each other in a tight embrace.

Sue, still in the kitchen heard them yell and afraid something else happened she ran and looked out the back window. She saw them sitting in the fountain making out. "Boys." she muttered and rolled her eyes before going back in.

Tobey let go with one hand to put it under the back of Sid's soaking wet shirt. He pulled him closer while kneading Sid's chest and back muscles trapping his living body between his hands.

Every moment Sid's warm body, his life itself pulsed between his hands, his mouth on his lips, he experienced joy like he had never felt before! Tobey could feel Sid's heartbeat and his warm breath on his face as they kissed.

Tobey's hands were relaxing Sid into a warm puddle. Sid felt like he couldn't get their bodies close enough, even though he was holding him tightly with not enough room to grow a chest hair between them.

Sid moaned and suddenly reached to pull Tobey's shirt off over his head, Tobey cooperated by raising his arms.

Not even bothering to climb out of the fountain, not even noticing the cold water they sat in, their own passion ignited enough heat within that they both felt very warm.

Staring into Tobey's eyes, Sid held him near his hips to pull him close so he could reach any part of his true love that he wanted to. They sat facing each other, Tobey's legs over Sid's calves and crossed behind his back. Tobey reached under Sid's arms to hug him. Sid paused looking careful into Tobey's eyes.

"Are you really alright Tobey?"

"I am perfect, now that you are okay and in my arms!"

"What really happened to cause you all to repeat the day?"

"I thought I lost you Sid. It was the most horrible thing I could ever imagine happening."

"Tobey, you will never loose me – I love you."

"That night, you died in my arms and I thought my life was over. Thank-you."

"You went through being kidnapped by Kong Li a second time for me? Tobey what if . . . ?" Sid realized what Tobey said, "Thank me? You took all the chances and saved my life, what are you thanking me for?"

"For not dying, for loving me and making me your slave before I even realized what you were doing - Sid - there is nothing I wouldn't do for you, and nothing I wouldn't let you do to me."

"Really?" Sid said it like he was doubtful, but really he had no doubt. "Lets find out." he smiled kindly at Tobey with a glint in his eye that Tobey recognized right away.

Tobey put his arms under Sid's shirt up his back to knead and work his back muscles under his strong fingers. He held Sid close and lifted his head to receive another kiss while he worked on him. Sid put his arms around Tobey's bare back and thought he felt chilly.

Determined to warm him up, he hugged him and covered Tobey's lips sucking and working his mouth like he would swallow him whole. Tobey allowed him entrance and their tongues danced, taking turns being dominant.

Without breaking their kiss, Sid reached up with one hand on the fountain and with his arm around Tobey's back used his strong legs to stand up, never letting Tobey's mouth get away from his. He stepped out of the fountain and carried Tobey all the way up the stairs to their room.

"Where are we going?" Tobey asked, his legs wrapped around Sid's hips holding on easily. Really, he knew the where, he was wondering what Sid was planning.

"We are going to warm you up. I think I would like to see if there is something you wouldn't let me do."

Tobey giggled and held on around Sid's ribs. Once in their room with the door shut, Sid pulled the comforter off his bed and onto the floor before kicking off his shoes and kneeling on it. Tobey still held on around his hips and wound up in his lap, still facing him. Sid put his hands on Tobey's chest indicating he wanted him to lie back.

He pulled off Tobey's shoes and wet socks. Tobey started to reach to help, but Sid wouldn't let him. He made him lie back while he unbuckled his belt and pulled his wet pants off, leaving Tobey in his underwear. Tobey lay still and watched Sid stand up to kick his own soggy pants and shirt off.

Sid reached up to Tobey's bunk and pulled his comforter off as he got back down with Tobey. The comforter covered up their wet bodies as Sid started kissing Tobey's neck. Tobey got goosebumps running up and down his whole body, the sensation made him curl his toes and moan.

"Sid."

"Yes Tobey," answering out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't want this to ever stop."

"Neither do I."

"But I'm hungry."

"Shut up Stinky."

Sid smiled and pulled the comforter over their heads. The moving bumps and folds in the fabric indicated Sid wasn't finished with Tobey. They were completely focused only on each other and all the trauma they experienced was gone like a rainbow after the clouds disappeared.

*********************

[End]


End file.
